


A Single Survivor

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: Singlenoun1.an individual person or thing rather than part of a pair or a group.1.only one; not one of several.





	A Single Survivor

There were others. a group of four in colorful coats not unlike her own,a little girl with braids and flash light later to be found by a boy in  blue pajama's. Six would pass by the sleeping boy in his Pajama's before his journey began. Six would,at one point in time. Meet the five. Who would share the light with her. Six would never meet the girl in the braids,for she met a fate most grave. Six would see a young boy in a cage,who would give her bread. He had not escaped. His fate was unknown,if he was alive when her journey ended. She would not know.  There was a child caught by the janitor,like Six.  But his capture would be witnessed by a boy in pajama's.

Six would see a child,perhaps that same child the boy had seen being caught.  placed in a bag and sent off. By going by these numbers. There were nine children. Possibly Ten,alive and all trying to escape the maw along with Six.

Or simply to survive.  
Most of their fates were unknown to Six. The single survivor who traveled the maw,unbelievably hungry,searching for the one person who would end her starvation. The one who consumed the one who all the children knew they must fear. More then the guests,more then the janitor. They must fear the lady. But out of Ten children,possibly more.  
How was it possible that only one survived.

  
Certainly the maw was no place for them,the braided girl was consumed by the darkness,the boy saw a secret he should have never seen. The four? Well..they had been five once...five little children who wanted to live. 

One who escaped a relentless hunter by coming to the maw,the others?? Well they had their reasons.  
Be by choice or by fate,each of ten made it to the maw in some form or another...........but by the end of her journey?  
Only one child remained.

  
Why was it like that?

  
 Why was she to be the single survivor? Did she know of the fate of eleven children who came before the ten who ran through the boat,filled with terror and desperation?  A promise for safety warmth and Shelter. 

A lie,a lie a lie it was all a lie.

All that came from the maw for  nine of the ten was **_death _** or perhaps in the boy whose runaway's case. Something so much worse.   
Perhaps they all came to that fate. Except for the girl with the braids.

  
Perhaps..

  
But  it still begs the question.

  
Why was the sixth child the one to get out. What did she have that made her different then the boy or the four or the girl or the caged children.

  
Was it luck? Fate?  
  
Something else?  
  
Did something Favor six over the others?  
  
She was,like one of the four,brought to  the ship.  
  
She awoke in a suitcase,like cargo.   
She faced the same dangers they did when traveling through the maw. Oh the boy faced something just as dangerous. If not more so in a way.  
But Six survived.  
You know what I hear.

She wears a necklace you know.  


A necklace of confusion and the _whys._   

After al **l**  
Why **he** r.  
Why not me  
Why was she so s **p** ecial?   
Or **me**?  
or her  
or him  
or us.  
Why was it the little girl in the rain coat who got to live.  
We were all able to escape our cages.  
We all had lives to live.  
We all deserve to be free.  
in the end. She ate him you know.  
**The boy who ran away.**  
If we were to follow her up to the light above  
To home  
To freedom  
To safety  
To the sky  
To the Sea  
_Surly we would be eaten as well_  
We want to live.  
We want to be free.  
We deserve it more then she.  
She işa ̸k͡i̡l̢ler҉.  
A cannibal  
A̬͍̤̱ͅ ̤̦M͉̳̕ O͎̖̪͔̭̝̮͠ ̲̗n̷̼̟̗̱̗̥ ̱̲̗̺ͅs̝̝͉ ̲̖̠̰̝T̸̥̗̝ ̢͍͖͇̣̩e҉̥̟̺̮͕̦ ̷̣͎̠̖r̡͔    
  
Maybe thats why.  
We held onto our hummanity  
We were still children when we met our ends.  
But she wasn't.  
No.   
She never one of us.  
She was one of them.  
  
  
_Yes.._  
  
  
_Thats why she got to get away._  
It wasn't that a single child out of so many lived.  
_it was that there were only nine children,and one monster who pretended_ _._  
Who was such a clever little girl with her clever little head.  
_Is that why she hid her face?_  
**She's like the lady.**  
_She just doesn't wear a mask..!_  
**You know the boy she ate?**  
_The child who saw what he shouldn't have seen?_  
**It was a single misstep.**  
_He could have escaped._  
**But the board creaked**  
_and the lady screamed._  
**His fate was sealed.**  
  
_The boy in blue. The boy who  didn't hunger._  
The group of four,what happened to them. Are they among us now.. What about the girl in the cage,the boy who ran from the janitor  
What happens the other ones? 

Are they like us now?  
The boy was.............. ..  
The innocent one.  
But.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_We were all innocent once._**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've written a serious one shot in a while so. I thought this would be fun! I've wanted to write a little nightmares story for a while.  
> I tried to keep in mind every child that was shown through out the game and the games DLC


End file.
